Thunderstorms With My Little Protege
by SapphireMistress
Summary: An ordinary night...but with a little thunderstorm...a brotherly moment for L... fluff YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


"**Thunderstorms with My Little Protégé"**

**A Piece By:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: PLOT BUNNIES, I AM TELLING YOU, PLOT BUNNIES! THEY ARE OUT TO GET ME!!!! I HATE TOO MUCH PLOTS TO WRITE! OMG! OKAY…I KNOW THIS IS KNOT MY USUAL STUFF, BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS…THIS IS SOO ADORABLE! OKAY…ON WITH THE FICCIE!**

***************

L, the famous raven-haired detective, was walking down the hallway to get a case file and work on it to help ease his insomnia, when he suddenly heard a loud crash of thunder, followed by a tiny whimper from the second door to his left.

"What could possibly be going on in this ungodly hour of the night?" L asked himself.

He thought about it for a moment, and he recalled that the room belonged to a certain small, pale, silver-white-haired albino, who liked toys and puzzles, and was bound to be his successor one day.

L, knowing that this certain boy slept early, was intrigued by the noise that he heard from the usually quiet boy's bedroom. Deciding that he's going to investigate the matter, he softly knocked on the door.

"Near? Are you still awake?" It may seem like a common question for the eccentric detective to ask, but it is needed to find out what was going on.

After a second or two, a faint, soft, "Yes" was heard from the inside.

"May I come in?"

"Yes"

L turned the bronze door handle, and quietly opened the door. He instantly saw the pale boy who was blending in with the blanket wrapped around him. L quickly closed the door, and walked towards Near.

L stopped and stood at the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over. L instantly took notice of the tons of plushies surrounding the boy. Near was hugging a white bunny plushie, with a deep blue silk ribbon wrapped around its neck. The boy was holding on to it very tightly, which mystified the detective more.

"What's the matter, Near?" the detective moved closer and crouched on Near's bed.

The tiny boy slightly shivered after a loud thunder was heard, and L put two and two together.

"Oh…afraid of thunderstorms, are we?" L smiled gently at Near, hoping to ease some of the fear that the poor boy was feeling. Near hugged the plushie tighter, and nodded.

"Ah I see…" the detective put his thumb between his lips, a gesture he always did when he's thinking. He thought of things that people do to comfort another. After moments of reminiscing, another loud crash of thunder was heard, as Near flinched and shivered. The detective moved closer to Near, and patted the boy's soft, curly, silver-white hair.

"It's alright, Near. Thunderstorms can't hurt you—"

"They can! If you're carrying a material that can be an electricity conductor, and if—"

"And if you're outside…but Near, that plushie isn't a conductor, and you're not outside either."

The tiny boy sniffled, and looked at him with big, adorable, panda eyes, much like his. L chuckled lightly, and put an arm around the little boy.

Near had never felt safer and warmer in his life than in the detective's arm.

L stroked Near's hair gently, comforting the albino. Near stopped shivering, and soon fell asleep, cuddled safely in L's arms. L watched, as Near's chest rose and fell evenly as he breathed.

"So, this is what having a brother might feel like…it sure is sometimes nice…" L smiled to himself.

Near shifted, and cuddled closer to L, spreading his body warmth to the detective, and adorable smile visible on the boy's face. L stroked Near's hair one more time, gently kissed his forehead, and let sleep catch up to him.

"This moment…this one single moment with my protégé, is sweeter than anything that I have ever eaten…and I wouldn't trade it for any cake in the world.." L thought, as his eyelids closed, and drifted off to an easy sleep with the little albino cuddled in his arms…

**AN: I KNOW, IT'S A LITTLE OOC, BUT I THOUGHT IT'S ADORABLE! THIS IS NOT MY USUAL STUFF, I KNOW, AND THIS MIGHT BE THE FIRST AND LAST TIME THAT I'LL BE WRITING A FLUFF…LOL…I WAS REALLY BORED ON A B-DAY PARTY WHEN I WROTE THIS, SO YOU MIGHT UNDERSTAND WHY AND HOW THIS FIC CAME TO LIFE…NO, I DIDN'T DRINK BOOZE…I CAN'T AND I WON'T! NEVER!!!**

**LOL**

**THANKS FOR THE HITS AND REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OH, AND I CAN EAT COOKIES NOW! YAY!!!! OH, AND PLEASE R&R MORE SO I CAN WRITE MORE FICS FASTER!!!**

**() ()**

**(^w^)**

**O O**

**('') ('')**

**A PLOT BUNNY! GAAH! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY! **

**Yeah…one caught up to me…that explains my craziness…LOL**


End file.
